


Body&Soul 02

by yiketaotao25



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiketaotao25/pseuds/yiketaotao25
Summary: 三观不正///打配01食用更佳////剧情瞎写 不接受任何批判////我blx他只是一辆车 不要在意这么多好吗///不要上升本人///我圈地自萌的产物///cp狗真的很惨了
Relationships: 25 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Body&Soul 02

夜色已深。

沙发上的男子显然已经熟睡，一双骨节分明的手掐住了男子的腰，把他翻转了过来。  
曹承衍一阵惊呼，显然腰间的手弄疼了他。空气中还弥漫着一股酒味。“宇硕。”曹承衍轻喊。看着曹承衍的脸，他有些不敢相信曹承衍居然和自己的弟弟在一起，那天金宇硕回来，却被他发现曹承衍和李垠尚居然在做i，他的第一反应不是衝進去，而是选择了逃避，他怕揭穿了之后，他会同时失去曹承衍和弟弟。  
所以今天的他无论如何都要得到曹承衍，密密麻麻的吻朝着曹承衍袭去。带着点惩罚的意味在曹承衍的双唇上不断啃咬，舌头伸进口腔里搅拌。“啊...疼”曹承衍被咬疼了，往后挪了下身子，脱离了金宇硕的控制，金宇硕的双眸暗了暗。  
“我想要你。”金宇硕直接拉着曹承衍往自己身下拖。  
“宇硕，你醉了。先去洗澡好不好？”曹承衍其实不太喜欢酒味，金宇硕和他交往后，基本都不在碰酒了，今天不知道为什么会这样。  
金宇硕一言不发，不着片刻，就把曹承衍的裤子扒了下来。曹承衍有点害怕，他不知道金宇硕怎么了，以往的他不会这样，金宇硕一直都很温柔，至少对他是这样。  
“给我好不好？嗯？”金宇硕抚摸着曹承衍的脸，蛊惑的声音在曹承衍的耳边响起。曹承衍耳边被金宇硕哈出的气搞的有些迷离，没有说话。他好像没有理由拒绝金宇硕，得到曹承衍的默许。金宇硕的大手开始肆虐起来，他要在曹承衍的身上种下属于他金宇硕的印记。  
金宇硕一下子吻上了曹承衍的嘴巴，湿热的舌趁虚而入的攻占他嘴巴里的领地，肆意的与曹承衍的舌头纠缠，掠夺他的甘甜，他是绝对不会把曹承衍让给李垠尚的。嘴随之来到曹承衍的脖子间，张嘴就在上面咬上一个吻痕。  
“呜...啊”曹承衍承受着金宇硕的攻略，他感觉自己动情了，曹承衍扭动着身体。这与李垠尚霸道的占有不一样，金宇硕会在乎他的感受，他又一次迷失了。曹承衍的异动刺激了金宇硕最原始的冲动。金宇硕的吻来到曹承衍胸前的小樱桃，他明显感觉到那里正和他一起颤动着。张嘴咬上那一颗小樱桃，惹得曹承衍吃痛惊呼“啊...嗯”金宇硕用舌头把玩着，反复撕咬舔舐，使它变的挺立，大手再抚摸上另一颗樱桃，反复揉搓按压。  
“啊...嗯...宇..宇硕...别”曹承衍被上面被刺激的越发觉得下身空虚。金宇硕看到曹承衍已经被他弄的全身火热，大手开始狠狠的摩擦他的身体，从胸前一路划过平坦的小腹，眼看就到了两腿之间。  
突然曹承衍眼前突然闪现出李垠尚的身影，让他一下子醒悟过来，他猛地推开金宇硕，“怎么了？”金宇硕眼神有点受伤，曹承衍这是再反抗？“对...对不起...我还没准备好。”曹承衍抱歉的说。金宇硕的眼睛里突然生出一种怒气，很明显的怒气。没准备好？这是在给李垠尚守身吗？如果不是他一向很有自制力，此刻他应该质问曹承衍了。  
“我...我给你放水。”曹承衍感觉到金宇硕的怒气，想要逃跑，想穿上裤子的手始终使不上力气。他不敢去看金宇硕，因为他的拒绝好像让金宇硕生气了。可是他现在还没能看清楚自己的心，对金宇硕究竟是不是爱，他的心很乱，他需要时间好好想一想。如果这样下去，只怕是无法挽回了。  
曹承衍的借口，反抗，在金宇硕的眼里，都已经化作了他的背叛。他猛地把曹承衍压在身下，修长的手指划过他的双腿之前。“不...宇硕不要。”曹承衍下意识的拱起身子，拼尽全力想让金宇硕停下来，被愤怒取代的金宇硕根本听不进曹承衍哀求。  
“说，你想要。”金宇硕不在温柔，而是毫不留情刺激着曹承衍。  
“不...不要，宇硕求求你，别这样。”曹承衍带着哭腔。  
“乖..承衍，说你想要。”金宇硕一手已经刺入曹承衍的小穴，在里面进进出出。金宇硕的声音是任何人都拒绝不了的，更何况还是在这种情况下。可曹承衍却闭着眼，试图想让金宇硕停下来。“金宇...宇硕...啊...嗯不...不可以。”这是曹承衍第一次这么疏离的喊他的全名，再三被拒绝，使金宇硕再次愤怒。  
金宇硕火热的双眼盯着曹承衍的脸，仿佛是看到他与李垠尚在一起的场面，想到这里，心被狠狠的抽了一下，自己最爱的人和自己的弟弟居然做出这样的事。  
随后加入到三根手指，彻底贯入，肆意的折磨着曹承衍的身体，那种湿热的感觉贯穿金宇硕的全身，他已经快忍不住了，可他还是磨着曹承衍，他要曹承衍自己说出来。  
“呜...呜嗯...嗯”曹承衍此刻觉得身体有着前所未有的空虚感，这种感觉正拉着他往下沉，源源不断的堕落。“宇硕.....啊.....不要”曹承衍尚存的一丝理智告诉他一定要坚持下去，一定。  
金宇硕看着这样的曹承衍，突然坏心的加快了进出小穴的速度，眼看着曹承衍身体越来越热，理智越来越下沉，他突然的就抽出了手指，然后玩味的把弄着曹承衍的身体，问道“有没有其他人这样对你？嗯？”  
曹承衍猛地愣住，他反复思考金宇硕怎么会问出这样的问题，是发现他和李垠尚的关系了吗？不会的不会的，曹承衍在心里否认。“没...有。”曹承衍有些心虚。金宇硕在看到曹承衍愣神的时候就已经都明白了，他眼底升起一阵寒意。  
金宇硕不在为难自己，不管之前曹承衍都和谁做过，此刻，曹承衍只能是他金宇硕的一个人的。双手抓过曹承衍的细腰，毫不怜惜的把自己的阴茎送入那一张一合的小穴，贯穿了他。  
“啊...啊啊啊...”曹承衍的眼角有泪，回不去了，再也回不去了。骤然的疼痛让他全身一缩，伴随着小穴也随之一紧，金宇硕的身体一颤，这紧致的美好，让他舒服的闷哼一声。金宇硕加紧攻讨，在小穴里进进出出，时而快时而慢慢斯磨着，肉壁紧紧的吸附着阴茎上，交合之处留下的液体湿了身下的沙发成为最好的润滑剂。  
曹承衍有些抵不住金宇硕雄浑的力道，疼痛还伴随着晕眩感，还有身体深处不断的热浪，让曹承衍突然大喊了一声“啊...嗯...不...那里....”  
“是这吗？”金宇硕突然顶过的一点，使得曹承衍喊了出来。他开始发疯似的对着那点进出，不断碾压那点，惹得曹承衍身体不断颤抖。这一声也让金宇硕满足，天！他真的为曹承衍发狂。  
最后金宇硕在曹承衍的穴道里挺动了十几下，低吼着和曹承衍一起射了出来。  
曹承衍已经累瘫了，他只觉得金宇硕把他抱起来，走上楼，来到了卧室的浴室。金宇硕让曹承衍撑住洗手台，大手游离在曹承衍的声音上，曹承衍被撩拨着，空虚感也随之而已。可他不能再沉沦，只能忍着。  
“叫我...是不是很想要？”金宇硕贴着曹承衍的后背问道。“金宇硕...不要了...求你”曹承衍带着哭腔抵抗他。他不懂，以前金宇硕是重来不会强迫他的，今天的金宇硕好像是另一个人，是他从没见过的金宇硕。  
“叫我！”金宇硕突然伸到曹承衍的前端，握住了他的阴茎，来回上下撸动，蛊惑的声音再度响起，在曹承衍空虚的身体和迷离的意识中徘徊不散。  
“金宇硕...你！”曹承衍眼中的眼泪终于决堤，他不懂，为什么金宇硕今天会这么对他。  
“不是这样的，你不是这样叫我的。”金宇硕手中的速度加快，更加刺激他的身体。  
“不要...宇硕...宇硕...求你”曹承衍不断流下泪，因为自己身体的背叛，也因为自己的屈服。  
“承衍，乖，我这就给你。”金宇硕满意的扶着自己的阴茎从后面进入了曹承衍，丝毫不压抑自己的渴望...  
“啊...嗯...啊”曹承衍被顶的差点站不住，只能死死扒着洗手台，不让自己倒下去。他彻底迷失了自己。金宇硕的阴茎在曹承衍的穴内不断抽送，挺动的腰身加快了速度，同时手也不断的撸动着曹承衍的阴茎，刺激的快感直达曹承衍的大脑。  
足足做了一个多小时，金宇硕最后快速挺动了十几下射在了曹承衍的穴内，期间曹承衍因为没忍住提前射了，现在腿麻的曹承衍如果不是金宇硕撑着他，他就要倒在地上了。  
就当曹承衍以为要结束的时候，金宇硕抱着他来到卧室的大床上，开始了新一轮的攻略，月的影光，透过窗帘的缝隙，映照在宽敞的卧室，空气中因为大床上纠缠的旖旎有了醉人的味道。  
几乎一夜的征讨，曹承衍迷迷糊糊躺在被子里，他已经完全没了力气，他只知道金宇硕一直没停歇过，把他摆弄成各种姿势，他昏睡中仿佛一直在做。直到天微微露了白光，金宇硕才搂着曹承衍沉沉睡去。  
泪水肆意的流淌在枕头上，曹承衍心里很乱，他是不是做错了，或许他当初根本就不该答应金宇硕。一声极轻的叹息，没能逃过金宇硕的耳朵，他缓缓张开眼睛，心里的温柔和怜惜一下子回来了，毫无保留的映在他的眼眸，环住曹承衍的手也加重了力道。  
大概是太累了，曹承衍还是沉沉的睡了过去。  
日光照在卧室洁白的地砖上，显得格外耀眼和温暖。  
金宇硕已经离开，曹承衍缩卷在床头，想着遇到李垠尚，又遇到金宇硕发生的所有事情。

曹承衍想自己也是自私的一边贪恋金宇硕的爱和温暖，一边又下不来狠心和李垠尚断绝。  
他迷茫了，甩甩头，不再想，走一步算一步吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 接下来可能还是这个系列的 X5


End file.
